


Stumble

by glasswrks



Series: Not Quite Babysiting [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Budding Love, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasswrks/pseuds/glasswrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garcia and Reid have a talk; of sorts and Morgan gets a clue by four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stumble

**Author's Note:**

> **Copyright Dates:** January 10th – 19th, 2008
> 
>  **Show Disclaimer:** The characters from "Criminal Minds" were created by Jeff Davis. The following companies produce the show: Touchstone/CBS Paramount Network Television, The Mark Gordon Company, ABC Studios and Paramount Network Television. The Executive – Co–Executive producers are: Gigi Coello-Bannon, Deborah Spero, Edward Allen Bernero, Debra J. Fisher, Mark Gordon and Jeff Davis.
> 
>  **Author's Disclaimer:** Let's face it, I don't own "Criminal Minds" or any of the characters, back story, etc. I'm not making a cent from it – if I did, I'd buy a new computer and some other things. The story; along with any original characters are mine though… I think; pesky copyright laws.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** This story follows "Sorry," and is the fourth story in the, I guess I could say, "Not Quite Babysitting" series. The previous stories should be read in order for this to make sense. "Not Quite Babysitting," "Can't Shouldn't," and "Sorry." Thanks again for the kind words about this dynamic I've been toying with. I should let you know I've already started the next story and will post it as soon as I can.

* * *

**_Wise men say, only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you – Elvis Presley_ **

* * *

"Hey Mama – are you okay?" Derek asked as he stepped into Garcia's office.

She swiveled in her chair and shrugged her shoulders, "I'm fine," her reply lacking its normal buoyancy.

Derek frowned, he stepped closer and squatted, he placed his hand on her shoulder. "If this is  _fine,_  I'd hate to miserable," he quipped. "Maybe this will help," he said as he stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders and started massaging them.

Garcia's eyes fluttered shut she bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud. The heat from his hands felt so good.  _'Oh yeah, this is heaven,'_ she thought. She lost herself in the sensation his hands caused, her knees shut as they wanted to drift apart and she gripped the armrest of the chair.

Her eyes popped open. "Sweet cheeks, I've got to go," she said as she yanked the headset off and rushed out of the room.

"What the hell was that about?" Morgan asked as Garcia high-tailed it out of her office.

She had to find Reid.

It hit her as Morgan was giving her a massage. She had gone over every minute detail – every angle she could think of after Reid had left her apartment almost a month ago.

Now she believed she had it.

* * *

Reid sat at his desk – an open file in front of him – he stared at it aimlessly. He wasn't himself and he hadn't been for the pass three weeks. He'd even drawn Rossi's attention.

Rossi had asked him what was wrong, he'd said that he looked as if, "Someone burned a rare first edition in front of you and you couldn't stop it."

"I... I think I'm coming down with something," he muttered.

Rossi looked at him and before he walking away he said, "You're not a very good liar Dr. Reid."

He silently agreed with the assessment.

He wasn't.

He tried lying to himself – each day he told his heart he could stop – he could let go – he could let Penelope go.

So far that hadn't worked, it was nothing more that an act of futility on his part.

Each morning he woke up looked at his reflection in the mirror – the dark circles under his eyes, a testament to the fact he hadn't slept well.

He'd wake in the early morning hours in a sweat – gasping for air, his eyes darting left to right, trying to figure out where he was, what was going on. Once he calmed down, it took only a moment or two before he realized something else.

He'd gingerly get out of bed, holding the sheets away from his body, walking awkwardly toward the bathroom and head into the shower.

Reid wasn't sure what was worse: the fact he'd had nocturnal emissions or the fact he couldn't remember what he'd dreamt – another lie.

Penelope would feature prominently in his dreams.

His body betrayed him – again – betrayed his promise: never cheapen Penelope in anyway.

He wouldn't bother going back to sleep, what was the point? He'd have breakfast and spend a few hours reading and then he'd head to work.

Each morning he walked into the office and stumbled.

No one really paid any attention, why would they? It's only "Reid" – he was gangly and kind of awkward.

But he knew he hadn't stumbled because of a miss step. No, he'd seen Garcia or smelt her perfume, something reminded him of her and he was lost.

' _She's there Spencer – right there. Don't let her slip through your fingers,'_  his annoying inner voice told him. It seemed his mind was in accord with his heart.

He should do whatever it took to make her see him as something other than a friend.

Inside of his timid exterior beat the heart of a man who was willing and able to show Penelope what it was like to be truly loved for the whole person, inside and out.

He wasn't foolish enough to think himself a lion or some other predator but he wasn't weak, his strength was within, deceptive, calm, quiet and ready to do battle, if need be, to protect her.

Folding his arms on the desk, he laid his head down and closed his eyes.

 _'No, don't_   _do this,'_  he thought when he smelled Garcia's perfume.

"Spencer."

His head shot up. "Pen... Garcia," he squeaked as he hurriedly brushed his hair from his eyes.

She looked around, he followed suit there was no one else in the vicinity. As she bent down she whispered, "I know," then she kissed him.

"Hey, Genius, can we talk?"

Spencer jerked up and blinked his eyes. "Shit," he uttered, it was a dream.

A Goddamn dream.

Garcia's eyebrows rose, she'd never heard him swear before – she smiled – it was kind of cute.

"Sorry," he said blushing furiously.

"Guys, conference room – five minutes," JJ said as she dropped off a case folder on Spencer's desk.

' _Thank goodness,'_  he thought as he grabbed the file and stood up. He shrugged, "Gotta go."

"You can run, but you can't hide," Garcia said to herself as she watched him rush off.

* * *

"Wheels up in thirty people," Hotch said as he concluded the meeting.

Spencer gathered his things and pushed away from the desk, standing up he was stopped in his tracks. "Umm... hey Garcia," he stammered as he raised his hand.

"You are under strict orders to come back in one piece unless you want me to hurt you even more – do you understand?" Garcia asked him as she jabbed her index finger into his chest. She had waited until everyone else had left the room before entering.

Reid rubbed the spot, "Oh... okay," he answered.

"Look," Garcia said, her tone softening, "I, we have to talk. We can't do this pussyfooting around anymore. I know you don't have time right now, but," she stepped closer, she could hear him gasp. "I miss you Reid, I miss..."

"Come on Genius, we gotta go," Derek said as he entered the conference room. He looked puzzled as Garcia practically jumped out of her skin.

Reid, he looked panic stricken, as if he'd done something he had no business doing. "I'll... I'll get my things," he said as he rushed off.

Morgan noticed how Garcia's eyes followed Reid's exit. He was about to ask her when Hotch walked by. "Morgan."

"Be right there Hotch," he said over his shoulder.

"You'd better hurry you don't want to be late. Be careful okay?" Garcia said.

He nodded.

* * *

Reid felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach as Morgan sat down across from him.

They both buckled up.

"So Reid, you wanna tell me what's going on between you and Garcia?" he asked pointedly.

The incident in the conference room left him bewildered. He had stood in the doorway watching Garcia, his baby girl, jabbing Reid in the chest.  _'That had to hurt,'_  he thought absentmindedly. He wondered why Garcia had done so when she stepped into Reid's personal space and quietly spoke to him.

Morgan wasn't sure, but he had a feeling if he hadn't decided at that moment to tell Reid to hurry up...

He shook his head.  _'She was going to... kiss Reid.'_

And he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Reid swallowed nervously. "There's nothing going on..." He decided not to add, "Yet," to the end of the statement. It wasn't exactly a lie. Nothing was going on, it was purely one-sided. At least it was until what'd happened in the conference room.

"Don't lie to me Reid," Morgan growled. Derek knew he had to himself under control.

"I'm not," Reid answered.

"Yeah," Derek leaned forward, watching Reid pull back, "Why don't I believe you then?"

Reid told himself sooner or later this day would come, but what was there to say. It wasn't as if it were Morgan's business...

It involved Garcia...

Yeah, it was Morgan's business.

"Do you love her?"

Morgan shook his head, "What?" he asked. He wasn't expecting that.

"Do you love her? More importantly, are you  _in_  love with her?" Reid asked quietly.

* * *

"You've reached the Goddess of all knowledge – ask and ye shall receive."

_"Garcia, would you like to go out on a date..."_

"What?"

_"Would you like to go out on a date?"_

"Who with?" she blurted out, cringing as soon as it left her mouth. She heard laughter on the other side of the phone.

_"With me."_

"A date date?"

_"If you'd rather not..."_

"No – yes, I'll go out with you." Garcia sighed. She wasn't expecting this and yet she wasn't as surprised as she thought she might be. What had happened in between the time she'd spoken to him to now?

_"Garcia... Penelope?"_

She shivered.

There was something in his voice.

An intensity and sweetness she always knew was there, it struck a cord with her. "I would love to go out with you Genius..."

Spencer smiled, before it faltered, he turned and saw Morgan brooding across the aisle. He had switched seats. He hadn't answered the question, he simply stared at him.

Reid wasn't sure what this was going to do to their friendship, but he had to do this. His inner voice had been right he couldn't let Garcia slip through his fingers

If Derek couldn't see how important she was, that was his problem.

* * *

Morgan watched Reid talking on the cell phone. It didn't take genius to figure out who he was speaking with.

He had no right interfering – none. So, why did it grate on his nerves to see Reid smile, _'Was that a blush?'_ he wondered. Morgan crossed his arms over his chest,  _'Leave it alone,'_  he told himself. He snorted.

* * *

"So, I'll talk to you later?" Reid asked.

"Of course you will – bye Spencer."

"Bye." Spencer couldn't keep the smile off his face as he closed his cell phone. He also couldn't explain why he blushed when she called him by his first name – he only knew he liked it.

"You do right by her Reid, you do right," Morgan uttered under his breath.

The End.


End file.
